Sweet Dreams
by Blackspiderman
Summary: One month before 'Family Guy's Road Trip'. Isabella is having nightmares, so Phineas decides to enter dreamland and stop them, and gets a bit more bang for his buck. Doofenshmirtz tries to get back at an old college friend. Rated K for saftey reasons.


**Phineas and Ferb**

**Sweet Dreams**

**Fanfiction Summary: Takes place during the school year, preferably one month before 'Family Guy's Road Trip: Phineas and Ferb'. When Phineas notices that Isabella has been having trouble sleeping due to a nightmare she's been having, he decides to enter her dream world to stop her nightmare. But by doing so he gets a lot more bang for his buck. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz trys to get back at an old college nemesis with loud, obnoxious music, but he gets more than he bargained for.**

**TV-PG-DLV**

* * *

What is in store for our boys, Phineas and Ferb today? Well, today is a school day. So...I guess school. Yeah. School.

Phinea and Ferb attend Danvile Elementary School, and it's already May. So with only a month left in the school year, they are already thinking of their summer plans. They were in their classroom, and while they were the only ones in the room, and the teacher was nowhere in sight, Phineas & Ferb were looking over some ideas for their summer plans.

"OK, Ferb, let's see what we've got." Phineas declared as he and Ferb pulled out several blue print designs. "We've got an elevator to the Moon, build a shrink ray, teach Perry tricks...boy this is going to be the best summer ever, a lot better than last summer when we visited the statue of liberty for the 4th of July."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to Phineas and Ferb who are setting up the 4th of July fireworks from inside the statue of liberty's head._

_"OK, Ferb, ready?" Phineas asked as he readied the activation remote. "Here we go!" He pressed the button on and he and Ferb ran outside to avoid getting hit with the rockets. But...instead of rockets being launched out of the statue's mouth, it blows up right inside, and sets the entire statue on fire. Phineas and Ferb are left shocked and jaw-dropped. "Uh-oh."_

_(Cue Cutaway)_

"You know, looking back, I now question the benefits of setting the rockets in the statue itself." Ferb replied, reminiscing on that tragic day.

"Yeah, and all this time I thought it was because of 9/11 that they shut it down."

"Oh it was. But it opened up days before and it was our rockets that shut it down again."

"Oh yeah. Not one of our better ideas, Ferb."

The bell for the school day to begin rang and the students started walking in one by one. One of them was Phineas and Ferb's best friend, Isabella. She was usually a happy-go-lucky, care free soul that loved to hang out with them. But today, she trudged herself into the classroom, very groggy, bags under her eyes, hair falling apart, pale skin, the works of a prost--I-I mean, sleep deprived little girl. (Whew! That was a close one!)

She took a seat at her desk which was next to Phineas's, and automatically put her head down on it, trying to catch a few more Z's before the school teacher came in. Phineas took immediate attention to this.

"Isabella?" He asked as she groaned and lifted her head up. "Are you OK?"

"Oh. Hi Phineas." She muttered as she yawned very loudly. "W-When did you come in?"

"Um...about 20 minutes ago. You're in school, Isabella.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Are you OK? You don't look so hot."

"I don't feel so hot either. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days. It's driving me nuts."

"Why not? You usually sleep like a log."

"Yeah, but I've been having this nightmare every night for the past week and I've been afraid to go to sleep because then I'll just wake up again a half hour later."

"Wow. Do you remember what it's about?"

"No. That's the scary part. Every time I wake up, I forget what I just dreamt about. This is even worse that that failed cannonball boy experiment you guys did last summer."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to Phineas and Ferb, outside with a giant cannon. Phineas is strapped inside the cannon, while Ferb is out, manning the controls._

_"OK, Ferb, let's go over the plan one more time. You press the button, then I launch out of the cannon, head for the mall, crash land in the ceiling, place my flag there, and then run home. Easy as pie. OK, go!" Ferb pressed the button on his remote, but instead of launching Phineas out, it exploded and left Phineas circling around the ground in flames. Ferb stood there motionless._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Again, not one of our better ideas." Phineas couldn't help but notice that Isabella once again put her head down on the desk, trying to sleep peaceful for a few minutes at least. Phineas grew more worried. "You know, Ferb, I'm getting worried. I don't think I've ever seen her this upset before."

"Well that's because we've never had a school-based episode before."

"Yeah, well that's because Disney Channel is full of retards." (Not really.)

At that moment, their school teacher, Mr. Ramsey, who was African-American, strict but fair, and always tried to put his students first, walked into the classroom. "Morning class, sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible. Anyway, let's get started. Everyone open your English textbooks to page 136. Now I hope you all read 'Moby Dick' for today's review lesson. This will be on the test." Mr. Ramsey had a tendency to talk slowly, and usually did not stop for interruption. Though he never hesitated to look out for his children, he always made them put education first until the final bell (which in Danville Elementary, is noon).

The entire time Ramsey was teaching, while everyone else including Ferb was paying attention, Phineas couldn't help but keep his attention on Isabella the entire time. She had an extremely difficult time staying awake, and as the time went by, her eyes only drooped more and more. Mr. Ramsey's teachings were putting her to sleep, as they normally did with all of his students, but she was trying not to fall asleep because if she did, she would simply be woken up again by her nightmare, and then the entire thing would be redundant...or would that be retarded...? I'm not sure, I'm no good at writing. Anyway-

Finally, after 4 hours of his teachings, the dismissal bell finally rang, and all of the kids ran out of school to go home. Phineas & Ferb however, stayed behind because Isabella was knocked out cold and Phineas tried to wake up.

"Isabella, wake up." He nudged her softly. She stirred around and moaned as she picked her head up, looking even worse than before. "School's out, Isabella. It's time to go home."

"Oh...ok..." She slowly stood up, held her head in pain, and then walked out of school, dragging her feet on the ground. She walked to her mother's car, which was waiting for her outside, got in, and then lied down on the car seat, not even buckling herself in. Phineas grew extremely worried about her after seeing this.

"Poor Isabella. I've never seen her like this, before." He remarked, saddened by Isabella's condition. "You know it's too bad there isn't some sort of remedy for insomnia. Then I could spend all my time worrying about my sister when she has her psychotic breaks."

"I'd really suggest your sister see a therapist." Ferb commented.

"Yeah, so does my mom. But more to the point -- there's gotta be something we can do to help Isabella."

"If I recall, she claimed that a nightmare has been keeping her up and preventing her from sleeping."

"Yeah...wait a minute. Ferb, you're a genius! We could build some sort of dream machine, and then I can enter her mind and get rid of this dream for good! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Phineas and Ferb both raced home and immediately turned on their TV to 'KISS Forum' and then dialed the phone to the show. There were two fat guys on the show, one in a black shirt and one in a white shirt (Guess who...) "OH this is going to be so awesome!" Phineas whispered to Ferb.

"OK, and welcome back to 'KISS Forum'." The guy on the TV said. "We're taking your calls live." He pressed a button on the telephone. "You're on KISS Forum."

"Uh yeah, KISS sucks." Phineas said in a smug, sly tone, giggling to Ferb as he waited for a reaction from the guys on 'KISS Forum'.

"Oh it does, does it?" The guy in the white shirt said. "Ignore them, Tom. People's Magazine says if you ignore them, Neptune comes and takes them back to the ugly world known as the Fourth Dimmension where they belong. And if not, just pray those that live on Pluto claim them and their lesbian ways."

"Ok..."

Phineas and Ferb hung up their phone and started laughing hysterically. "Boy, that was awesome, Ferb. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. OK, let's go work on that Dream Machine." Phineas and Ferb left the room and went into the garage to work on their task for the day, while at KISS Forum, things were quiet.

"So..." The guy with the black shirt on said finally. "You're a real KISS fan, aren't you?"

"OH yeah! I-In fact, back when I was in high school, we put on this play called 'KISS Defeats the Lockness Monster'. . It was awesome, and I was in it."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it was about KISS who had to stop the Lockness Monster fom destroyng Noth Dakota, but while they are there, things get confusing so the band has to ask several townspeople where it was, including a guy who plays with himself."

"Interesting. What was your character?"

"'Guy Who Plays with Himself'."

"R-R-Really?"

"Yeah...Kind of awkward now when you think about it..."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were in the garage working on their newest project: the Supreme Dream Machine. It was a machine that, when attached to the head of a sleeping person, would allow someone else to step through and enter the dreams portion of the human mind.

"Hey Ferb, you got enough bolts up there!?" Phineas yelled to Ferb, whom held up a box of nuts and bolts. "Great. This should be done by dinner."

With every great protaganist, there is always at least one, main antaganist that's always after them and watching them, making sure they're not up to no good. In this case, it's their 14 year old sister, Candace. Did I mention she's a bitch?

"What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, hi Candace. We're building a dream machine so we can enter Isabella's dreams and stop her nightmare from haunting her anymore."

"You guys are so busted! And I mean it this time. This time I'm gonna bust you bigger than when I stopped you from 'Extreme Rollerblading".

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to Phineas, who is on top of the Danville hill. He is wearing roller blades that have been modified to have super engines in the heels of them. Ferb is at the bottom, spotting Phineas of course. _

_"Ready down there, Ferb!?" Phineas called to Ferb, as he gave him a thumbs up. "OK, here I go!' Phineas pulled a cord out of his blades, as they rickocheted him down the hill as fast as 140 miles per hour. When he reached the bottom of the hill, though, a spike strip popped up from the streets and stopped him in his tracks. They struck him hard and some even pierced his body as he fell to the ground hard. He was bleeding eternally. _

_At that moment, Candace came in the picture, holding her mother's hand, as she dragged her into the picture to show her what the boys were up to. While Candace was thrilled to finally be able to bust her brothers, completely unaware of what had actually happened, of course, Linda was in absolute shock._

_"See mom...I told you these boys were up to no good." Candace said smugly as she showed her mom the bloodied Phineas. Candace was still unaware of this. _

_"Yes...I see, Candace. The boys are truly up to no good...giving themselves a bloody makeover..."_

_"That's it?" Candace was mad now. She was expecting an immediate apology from her mom, and was extremely pissed when she didn't get one. "That's all you have to say? No 'I'm so sorry, Candace.'? No 'I'm such a fool, Candace.'? No 'I wish I could just drop dead from the shame I've brought on this family.'? You've been wrong about the boys this entire summer and you thought I was crazy and you don't even have the freakin' nerve to apo--wait, did you say 'Bloody Makeover'?"_

_Candace turned around to see what the fuss was, and let out a gasp of shock when she saw the bloody Phineas. "Aww...crap!" All she wanted was to bust her brothers. She never had any thoughts of homicide towards them. _

_"Goodbye, Candace." Linda said as she turned her back on Candace and walked away smugly. Candace simply stood there, shocked as anyone. As Ferb began to dial 911, Isabella came into the picture, and upon seeing Phineas like he was, she started crying hysterically and approached Candace and started beating her up savagely._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Thank god Candace did not press charges against her." Ferb replied after remenising on that particular event.

"Yeah, but mom was so upset she grounded her for I don't remember how long."

"You try to bust your brothers, you end up punished. I don't understand the world anymore."

"You used a spike strip to stop him in his tracks, you put him in intensive care, and yet you still blame us."

"Yeah, and I'm _still _grounded for another month thanks to you two...without TV or cellphones or computer and I'm not allowed to go to the mall to hang out with Stacey or Jeremy." Candace snarled, determined to bust Phineas and Ferb one way or another. "If that thing actually does work, you guys are so busted!" She left the garage so Phineas and Ferb could continue working on it.

"Sometimes I wish my sister would just fall off a cliff so she'd hit her head and actually act normal for a change."

"Sometime I wish she'd just drop dead. After all, normal behavior to her is like a famous celebrity to a stupid fat guy."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a fat person in a white shirt sitting on a bench next to a 'Bus Stop' sign. He's waiting patiently for the bus when all of a sudden, Jason Alexander passes by minding his own business._

_"Oh my god, it's Kevin Bacon!" The fat guy yelled to Jason, which disturbed him greatly._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Ferb, that doesn't even make sense."

"You'll find that many things I say do not make sense. That's why I'm only given so few lines every show."

"Yeah, but you're getting paid more than me." Phineas looked around the garage in search of his pet platypus, Perry. "Hey, where's Perry?"

In the meantime, Perry was out back, sleeping. But he soon woke up, put on his little brown hat, and grabbed Phineas's skateboard which was loying near the tree, which he used to race towards the sewer passage in the middle of the streets. He jumped in and grabbed one of his jetpacks which was waiting for him, and flew down the sewer and then up another pothole, where he made a miraculous double front flip jump off his jetpack and into his secret lair.

Perry the Platypus lived a double life as a secret agent working for the government, and this was one of many secret passages that led down to his lair where his high-tech weapons and two way satellite with the government was.

"There you are, Agent P." His boss, Mr. Monogram, said through the satellite. "And nice entrance, by the way. Anyway, we suspect your arch nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is up to his old tricks again. Recently, he's made some suspicious purchases: 120 Bee Gees CD's, a loud surround sound stereo set, microphones, amplifiers, and...for some reason, a book entitled '1001 Ways to Annoy Your Neighbors'. We have no idea why he's purhcased these items, but we cannot afford to take any chances. So get out there and put a stop to it!"

Perry "Agent P" the Platypus ran out of his secret lair, took his jetpack, and flew out of the sewers to the other side of town, towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the home of his arch enemy, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

He snuck into the hideout through the top secret entrance on the rope, and with one of his high-tech gadgets, slowly and inconspicuously made his way down to the ground. Nothing was out of the ordinary so far...until, a giant glass ball hit him from behind him, and instantly had him trapped inside. Perry had no way to get out, and as usual, it was one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil traps.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise." He said in his usual evil tone as he emerged from the shadows. "And by unexpected...well, you know, I mean 'Completely expected'! Why else would you have fallen into my so bluntly placed trap if I wasn't expecting you. But now it doesn't matter, because you are trapped, and you won't foil my plans this time! I suppose y-you're wondering what they are, right? Of course you all."

Doofenshmirtz rolled Perry the Platypus over to the other side of the building, where a giant surround sound set, microphones, and a giant boombox were set. "Say hello to my Ultrasonic music-inator! You see, Perry the Platypus, when I was in Evil College, my old neighbors would keep me up at night for hours and hours playing 'Bee Gee's music, and they would prank call me everyday! It was so painfully I reported it to the principal and she kicked me out of school. I know you're probably going to ask why I don't just go after her? Well, sadly, she died in a housefire her fifth husband set up a year ago. Yeah, she's not good with romance."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so then I figured that the next best thing would be to get back at that jerk who used to torment me back in college. His name was Peter Griffin. He was a fat guy who loved to drink beer and scotch all the time, and he made unnecessary comments to people at the worst times. And boy, his prank calls were just terrible. In fact, just the other day, I was in an anger management class with him."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to an anger management class in Danville, in which Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Peter Griffin are a part of. It is graduation day, and Peter is about to receive his certificate of authenticity from the teacher._

_"Here you are, Mr. Griffin." The teacher said to Peter, handing him his certificate. Peter looked at it, and he was not pleased._

_"Um, listen, you spelled my name wrong." He said. "You spelled it 'Giffer', not 'Griffin'."_

_"OH. Well, it probably makes you mad, ready to boil you over, huh?"_

_"Oh no, no, not at all. I mean, that's why I came here, right?"_

_"Guess so."_

_"Just let me offer this as a rebutle." Peter smiled at his teacher, and he put the cetificate on the side and then reached his hands out to his teacher's head, and snapped his neck, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. "That's for spelling my name wrong! Do it again and I'll f#cking kill you!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"And it wasn't like he meant to hurt him, but he's mentally incapable, so...you know what, yeah he was a real S.O.B!" At that moment, Doofenshmirtz's phone rang, and he went over to answer it. "Hello? Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc."

"_Uh, yes. Is the the 'Ima Big, Fat Asian Horseturd' Foundation'?"_

"I'm a big, fat, Asian horseturd?"

"_Hey, you said it, not me!_"

"Hey, wait a minute!" But the guy on the other line hung up before he got a chance to ask who it was, though he knew who it was right away. "Ugh...Griffin...You see now, Perry the Platypus? Do you see what I had to put up with?"

* * *

Phineas & Ferb had just finished putting together their Dream Machine, and had rolled it over to Isabella's house, and somehow, had gotten it through the front door.

"Isabella, your problems are solved." Phineas said dramatically as they went into her room, pushing the Dream Machine with them. "Introducing the Supreme Dream Machine!"

"What does it do?"

"Well once Ferb and I turn it on and hook it up to you, I'll be able to enter your subconscious and stop your nightmare from haunting you."

"Wait, hook up?"

"Don't worry." Phineas took out a small, silver helmet with wires attached to it that also attached to the machine. "All you have to do is wear this helmet...and, be asleep of course."

"Right."

Isabella went up to her bed, and crawled in, anxious to finally rid herseslf of that 'nightmare' of hers. She put on the helmet and layed there, waiting to fall asleep, but nothing happened for awhile, and Phineas was becoming concerned.

"Uh, Phineas? What happens now?"

"Well, in order to activate the machine, you have to be 100% asleep. Once you are, the machine will turn on, and when I walk through, I'll be able to enter your conscionce, and see exactly what you dream."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Um, in that case, I'm not so sure this is safe..."

"Relax, nothing could happen. Except for maybe the machine malfunctioning and me getting lost in your mind forever."

"Now that's a scary thought." Isabella said, almost quivering.

"Don't worry. Nothing like that's going to happen. Ferb'll be here monitoring you and the machine while I go in and stop your nightmare. Now, down to business. What helps you fall asleep?"

"Well, at night, my mom usually gives me a warm glass of milk."

"Ferb, milk please." Ferb handed Phineas a warm glass of milk who then handed it to Isabella. She drank half of it instantly then put it aside on her dresser draw. "What else?"

"Oh yeah, it also helps to turn down the lights."

"OK." Phineas ran over to the light switch and shut off the lights, then returned to the bed. "There. Does that help?"

"Well, it calms me down a little, but I don't feel any more tired."

"Drat. Turning off the lights for me always works. Except when there's a storm. Well, there's one more thing we can try." Phineas took out a spray can labeled 'Knock-out'. "It's our Knock-out spray. It's guarenteed to render anyone who comes in contact with it completely unconscious."

"I thought the last time you used it made people attack each other."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to Downtown Danville, where Phineas are Ferb are managing a stand, where they are selling their newest product, 'Knock-out' spray. A man approaches them._

_"Excuse me, good sir. Would you like to be the first to try out our latest product, 'Knock-Out' spray?"_

_"Well, that depends. What does that do?"_

_"Well without overcomplicating things, it renders a person unconscious for up to 45 minutes. Here, I'll show you." Phineas sprayed the man with the knock-out spray, and for a moment, things were quiet. But the man did not fall down or lose consciousness. "It takes a couple of seconds for the full effect to take over. How do you feel?"_

_"How do I feel?" The man repeated, standing there for a few seconds. Then, without warning, the man punched Phineas in the face and knocked him unconscious. "I feel like kicking someone's ass!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh yeah, I remember that day! He beat the crud out of me, and then had me deported to Emergency Surgery. Five hours of anesthesia and they still couldn't patch me up. Not one of our better ideas. But don't worry, we revamped it. Now it really does render you unconscious. This time, for an entire hour."

"Really?"

"Yep. And it's really strong, so it'll work right away. Let's just pray it doesn't wear off too early."

"W-Why not?"

"If you wake up while I'm in there, I'll be trapped forever. But thankfully that's not going to happen." Phineas proceeded to point the spray at Isabella.

"Phineas, wait." She shouted, stopping him right away. She really sounded scared and confused. "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore."

"Don't worry about it. With any luck, I'll be in and back in no time." Phineas took Isabella's hand, because that's what he always did when she became scared. "I'll come back. I promise."

Isabella smiled as she readied herself for the spray. He pointed at her and sprayed her with the entire can, and within seconds, she was out cold, sleeping like a baby. Then the Dream Machine turned out, showing off a purple/pink spiral color, indicating that it was on. Phineas took in a deep breath and looked deep within the portal, ready to take on the monumental task at hand. "Remember, Ferb. One hour." He threw Ferb a walkie talkie, gave him a salute, turned his on, and then stepped through the portal.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"And now, Perry the Platypus! The time has come!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled to the heavens as he turned on his stereo set on and aimed it out the open window. "You see, I've clogged up part of the speakers so the music sound cannot pass through. Now the only parts clear are the parts aimed directly at the house of my old nemesis, Peter Griffin! Now watch as he trembles before the might of the Bee Gees!" Dr. D reached at his dresser to get his CDs, but saw they weren't there. "What the--"

Dr. Dr started sweating vigorously, nervous at what has happened. "Oh boy. Where did I put those CD's..."

While Dr. D was searching for his CD's, Perry decided to take this opportunity to escape from his glass dome. He immediately knew he could break it if he got a running start. So he started pushing his glass dome in one direction, and got it moving slowly. When he finally had some momentum, he started walking and then worked up to a run, and then finally a sprint. He went over to the other side of the building so Dr. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't see him.

He hit the wall hard, and instantly the glass dome shattered into thousands of pieces. Perry was free, and he ran back over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz to surprise him. And sure enough, Dr. D was surprised to see Perry out.

"Perry the Platypus!? How did you escape? A-Actually, now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have used glass because it breaks so easily. OK then...uh, this is a bit awkward, and by bit, I mean, totally awkward. But...have you seen my Bee Gee's CD." Perry shook his head. "No? OK then. Would you help me look for them? I-I'm telling you. This won't affect anyone else but him because I managed to fix the frequencies of the sounds waves in my stereo set so he will be the only one to hear him...well, that's excluding us, of course. I read this article online that fat guys have a frequency set of their own. It's strange when you think about it, yes..."

* * *

Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas had just entered Isabella's dreams. Currently, he was surrounded by nothing but thin air. The background was white, and he was very uncomfortable.

He continued walking in nothingness until he came across a strange man in an orange robe, sitting in a butterfly stance.

"Good day to you, young peasant. To what do I owe this intrusion on my meditation." He said in a strange accent that, to a guy who's never been farther than 300 feet from his house, sounded like someone who came from Scotland.

"Um...where exactly...am I..."

"Why, you are in Purgatory."

"I thought I was in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's dreams-"

"Dear boy, Purgatory is everywhere. It is not just in one specific place. If it were, this would be like Bernie Mac's funeral, except with no black guys. Did you know our new president is going to be black? Now please, if you've nothing of importance, allow me to return to my meditation." The man closed his eyes and returned to butterfly position. Phineas, not wanting to get into trouble, walked away quietly.

He continued until he reached a hallway with sets of doors on each side. Each door was red, and labeled differently. Phineas walked up to the closest one of his left, labeled 'Dreams'. Phineas thought he hit the jackpot, so he opened the door. Inside there was a control panel with several small screens up, each of them showing a different aspect of Isabella's life. Phineas took a closer look at each of them, as the depicted her life from the time Isabella moved into Daville to becoming a Fireside Girl to meeting Phineas, to meeting Chingy-

"Whoa, wait a sec...Isabella knows Chingy!? Wait, who the hell is Chingy?"

He left the room without saying anything else. He then went into another room, this one entitled 'Emotions'. He walked in and saw a bunch of Isabella holograms, each showing a different feeling. From happiness to anger to sickness, each of them had a meaning. But Phineas was not interested because it was costing him precious time. So he left and moved on to a different room.

The next room he entered, without warning, was a room entitled 'Passions & Desires'. He suddenly realized where he was when he saw the control panel with the different screens. This really intrigued Phineas, because he really wanted to know what Isabella wanted to be when she grew up. There were 16 different screens. One of them showed a picture of a grown-up Isabella starring in a rap video with DJ Jazzy Jeff, another one showed her being the leader of every Fireside girls troop in existance, meaning she climbed all the way to the top.

While both of them interested Phineas, one of them really caught his eye, and that was one where he was shown giving Isabella a rose, Isabella giggling, and then kissing him. This shocked him greatly. For the entire time Phineas has known her, he's really only considered her a friend, and nothing more. But the image of Phineas and Isabella together put his whole perspective of their friendship into question.

So he looked at another screen, which showed them watching fireworks while under a shady tree, snuggling together, and the two of them talking.

"_Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, Phineas?"_ Isabella in that flashback said to Phineas, giggling.

"_Nah. Second most, maybe."_ He replied, as the two of them started giggling.

"Wow. Does Isabella like me?" Phineas asked himself after witnessing those images. "I always knew we were tight as pals, but I didn't think it could get any further than that."

Phineas took a look at one more screen, which showed Phineas in a sky-writing airplane, with Isabella watching. He was writting a message in the sky, which, when he was finished, read 'Isabella & Phineas 4ever' writting in a heart-shaped figure. As Phineas ejected himself from the plane, Isabella blew a kiss at him, as Phineas did the same.

"Man. Do _I _like Isabella. I mean, she's an awesome girl and a great friend to me, especially when she helps Ferb and I with our nearly impossible plans. But...do I actually _like _her?" Phineas's thoughts were interrupted when his watch was beeping. He checked it and gasped. "Oh man, I don't have time for this! I have to find Isabella's nightmare in the next twenty minutes or she'll wake up and I'll be trapped in here forever!

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus were desperately looking for Dr. D's Bee Gee's CD's to use for his newest invention. Although Perry the Platypus was difficult to convince to allow him to go on with his evil plan, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz showed him various video clips of Peter screwing around with his friends and family that somehow ended up on the internet, Perry agreed to allow him to perform this one act of evil, because in reality, it really wouldn't be evil because practically no one in the Tri-state area can tolerate him.

They looked all over the place for those CD's, but they couldn't seem to find it.

"Oh it's not use, Perry the Platypus." Dr. D finally said after 10 minutes of looking. I know I set them down on the dresser draw next to my laundry...wait a minute." Dr. D returned to the dresser draw, picked up all the clothes off of it, and showed his Bee Gees CD. "Of course. Now I remember. I was doing my laundry when you came in, so I set them down on the dresser. But now, I have my CD, and now I can take over Peter Griffin's mind!"

He put the Cd into the stereo, and then turned on his stereos and amplifiers to maximum volume, so Peter could have the full effect on it. But...when Dr. D turned on the music...

_A-well-a everybody's heard about the bird!_

He got more than he bargined for. Both Doofenshmirtz and Perry were surprised, as they were expect some other crappy rock music. Instead, they got this. "W-Wait a minute. This isn't the Bee Gees. It...It's...It's..."

Perry's PDA started ringing. He answered it, it was Monogram. "Agent P, thank goodness. I almost forgot to tell you that someone also purchased 120 CD's of...wait a sec.." Perry held up his PDA so Monogram could hear the music that was playing. "I-Is that...Surfin' Bird, by the Trashmen."

"Oh _that's_ the name? Wow, I've been trying to find out for years."

"You know our records show someone purchasing this CD around the same time the Bee Gees were purchased."

"But I swear I ordered the Bee Gees. Well, my plan is ruined." Dr. D sighed in defeat and turned to the window. He then looked back at Perry who had a confused look on his face. "Oh, you're wondering why, huh? Well, turns out 'Surfin' Bird' is his favorite song of all time. So this isn't really that much torture when you get right down to it."

"But if you have the Surfin' Bird CD..." Monogram began. "Who on Earth has the Bee Gees?"

And sure enough, back in a town in the state of Rhode Island, there lived the man that Dr. D has been longing to get: Peter Griffin. But he doesn't seem too happy today.

"Hey Lois!" He shouted upstairs to his wife. "Could you remind me to call the Quahog Music Store later?"

"What for?"

"They ripped my off! They sent me the wrong CD. I ordered 'Surfin' Bird' and instead they sent me a CD of a trio of queers called 'the Bee Gees'. They all must've died in a car accident, otherwise the store wouldn't be selling these."

Peter's rant came to a halt when he suddenly heard in the background 'Surfin' Bird', Dr. D's doomsday invention gone wrong. Peter's smile grew tenfold and he started dancing to the beat. "_a-well-a bird bird bird, b-bird's the word. A-well-a bird bird bird well the bird is the word. A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word. A-well-a bird-"_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Well...my day is ruined." Dr. Doofenshmirtz sulked as the music continued playing. "Might as well do this." He flipped the off switch on his stereo, to which the music stopped. He then picked up the stereo and threw it out the window, hoping it to break. But instead of breaking, it accidentally his another one of his inventions down before, and when they collided, the laser fired and was headed straight for the Tri-state area. "Whoops."

He looked back at Perry, who gave him a glare.

"Oh no need to worry, Perry the Platypus. It's just my music change-inator. When it hits another object, it transforms that object into a boombox that plays a song that I pre-set...and I am now just remembering I've been around 'Surfin' Bird' all day so I probably programmed that song in. And now that I think about it, that laser-inator's coordinates were probably messed up with hi was hit by the stereo...Oh boy, this is just not my day."

* * *

Meanwhile, back over in Danville, Phineas was still stuck in Isabella's dreams. He had less than ten minutes to fix whatever nightmare was bugging Isabella before Isabella would wake up and he would be trapped in there forever.

While he was walking through an endless hallway, he stumbled on a room labeled 'Nightmares'. "Jackpot!" He yelled, realizing he may have found what he was looking for. He opened the door slowly and looked around, and saw a figure that looked like Isabella, kneeling down and crying over a tombstone.

Phineas walked over to her, and looked more closely at the tombstone, and saw that it was his name on it.

Phineas Flynn

1999-2008

Friend, lover, non-smoker, always in our hearts

R.I.P

Phineas gasped in shock at this, now understand to a point, why Isabella was crying. "Isabella? Why are you crying?" He couldn't help but ask as he patted her shoulder. The broken girl looked up, her face pale, eyes red from crying, tears drizzling down her face. She was genuinly upset.

"Oh, Phineas!!" Isabella shouted in joy as she reached out and embraced Phineas tightly. "I thought I lost you!!"

"But this isn't real, Isabella. None of this is. It's only a dream."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm inside your dreams, and I'm here to stop your nightmare, remember?" He took another look at the tombstone and suddenly realized he was in it. This was Isabella's worst nightmare. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"I guess it is."

"But why? What could've happen to set you off like this?"

"Well, remember when I got the hiccups and you built that haunted house to scare them away, but when it got lifted into the air, and you were still trapped in it?"

"Oh yeah I remember that. I fell out and you and the Fireside girls caught me with your sashes."

"Well...when you were falling, I was picturing you hitting the ground so hard it'd kill you, and since then, the one thing that's really bugged me is losing you. That's what scares me the most."

"I see. Well, I guess I understand. I mean, it's never easy to lose a friend."

"Uh...yeah, a friend." Isabella was hoping Phineas would know where she was going, but sadly, he didn't.

"Listen, Isabella, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm just a third-grader. I can't do most of the things adults can do, so I really can't put myself in harm's way. And when it comes down right to it, we're always going to be friends."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Nothing is going to break the bond that we share that many other people don't have. We've been friends for years, you've helped me in nearly all of my impossible plans, and you've been the most supportive person I know. Nothing will ever seperate us."

"You really mean it."

"Of course."

Phineas's words of encouragement lifted Isabella's spirit. With her hope renewed, she hugged Phineas again. "Thanks, Phineas. You always know just what to say." And just as quickly as she hugged him, she let go and ran off, but she ran off so fast she dropped something: a silver heart shaped locket. Phineas picked it up and opened it, and inside was a picture of Isabella & Phineas hugging, with happy...yet frightened faces. He immediately remembered that day.

_(Cue Flashback)_

_It was the summer of '07, and Linda had taken Phineas & Isabella out to the Danville Water Park for a fun day. She took Isabella & Phineas over to a photo station,where they'd have their picture taken. As both Isabella & Phineas were situated and the camera was readied, two workers started lowering heart-shaped cardboard pieces down into the background, to which Isabella & Phineas were uncomfortable with._

_"Umm, are those hearts absolutely necessary?" Isabella asked._

_"Yeah, I'm no exactly comfortable with that."_

_"Oh don't worry about it. It's just for show. Now smile and hug each other."_

_"What?"_

_"I said 'Smile and hug'."_

_"Wait, you want us to hug each other?"_

_Just at that moment, from nowhere, some guy in the costume 'Gary the No-Trash Cougar' carrying a gun jumped out and pointed it at Phineas & Isabella. "If you value your lives then for God's sake hug each other!" Isabella and Phineas were clearly too scared to do anything else, so they hugged each other, and the photographer took their picture. "Thank you, kiddies. And remember, 'Don't give a lash; throw out your trash'."_

_(End Flashback)_

Phineas knew about the picture, but not about the heart shaped locket. So when he picked it up, he found it to be really special. Now, he truly was conflicted of his feelings for Isabella. He had no idea whether he liked her as just a friend or more."

Meanwhile, back on the outside, in Isabella's room, Ferb was keeping a close eye to make sure Phineas had enough time to get out in time before the Knock-out Spray wore off, when their sister, Candace, came in.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked sternly before taking a closer look at the Dream Machine. "So you actually got that thing to work, huh?"

"That's correct. Currently, Phineas is inside Isabella's dreams, and he has to stop her nightmare and get out within the next two minutes or else Isabella will wake up and he'll be trapped forever."

"That's nice. Tell him when he gets out that you guys are SO busted!" She shouted as Mom's car came up to the driveway. Candace ran out of the room, seizing the opportunity to bust Phineas and Ferb. At that moment, Phineas walked out of the portal, as it shut off. He had completed his mission and the portal was now off.

"Hey Ferb, I'm back. And with 30 seconds to spare. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much."

Phineas and Ferb both walked over to Isabella to make sure there were no long-term repercussions to using the spray. The sleeping girl slowly opened her eyes, awakening from the deep sleep the spray had put her in. The first thing she saw through her blurry eyes was Phineas standing over her bed. "P-Phineas?"

"Hey Isabella. Welcome back."

"Hey. Did it work? Is my nightmare gone?"

Phineas hesitated before answering. He took one final look at the locket he found, and then smiled warmly. "Yeah. Yeah I took care of it."

"Great." She smiled as her half-open eyes blinked gleefully at him, Phineas couldn't help himself and started laughing.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Candace had run out of the house to catch her mom's car and get her attention. "Mom! Mom! Mom! You've gotta see this!" She started shouting as soon as Linda Flynn stopped her car and stepped out. Linda usually didn't believe Candace when she told her stories of Phineas & Ferb's crazy adventures, despite them being true.

"Candace, aren't you supposed to be grounded in your room?" She asked slowly as she unpacked the groceries. But Candace knew the longer she took, the less time she'd have to bust Phineas and Ferb.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mom. Come on, you're gonna miss it!" She grabbed Linda's arm and started chugging towards the door, causing her to drop all the groceries. "Phineas and Ferb built this dream machine and Phineas went into Isabella's mind, and tried to stop a nightmare from happening, and-"

"Candace, don't you think you might be exaggerating things a little bit to o much."

"No way, mom. I'm dead serious. Now come on, mom! Faster! It's going to disappear before we get there!"

"Candace, relax! I'm sure whatever the boys are doing up there will still be there when we get there. And for your information, I do go to the Danville Gym twice a week."

"You go to the gym? So that's where you go. Dad always says you're going to your "crappy" book club. Yeah, he needs a social life." Candace said in between pants.

She had high hopes of finally busting her brothers. But...as luck would have it, just before they got to Isabella's room, the music change-inator ray that Dr. D fired had blasted the Dream Machine, and in an instant, it turned into a boombox and started playing 'Surfin' Bird'. Candace busted through the door and showed Mom the 'Dream Machine', but was flabergasted when she heard nothing but the sounds of 'Surfin' Bird'.

"But...But...But..."

"Yes, Candace, I see. The boys have developed a high taste for the Beach Boys."

"Actually, this is 'Surfin' Bird', by the Trashmen." Ferb commented, as the rest of them looked at him in confusion. They obviously had never heard the song before. "What? Oh don't you stand there and tell me that you've never heard this song. It's actually quite good. You people have no taste in music."

* * *

So later that day, Phineas and Ferb, and Perry, of course, were lying under the tree, reminising on the adventure they had.

"Wow, what a day." Phineas commented. "I went into Isabella's dreams, and found out some things I don't think I should have."

"And what was that?"

"Well, 1) Isabella might have a huge crush on me. And 2) She wants to star in a rap video with DJ Jazzy Jeff, but she met Chingy in person."

"You know I have only one concern with that logic?"

"What's that?"

"Who the hell is Chingy?"

"You know, I really don't know, but I know he's a rap artist."

"How?"

"He's black."

"Right."

"Oh by the way," Phineas pulled out from his back pocket a package of papers. "Did you get the script for our end-of-year school play 'KISS Defeats the Lockness Monster'?"

"Yes, actually, I did."

"Yeah, it also came with the cast list. Apparently, there's a character in the play called 'Boy Who Plays with Himself'."

"Really?...OK, then. Who were you cast as?"

"'Boy Who Plays with Himself'."

"Oh dear...uh...alright, this is very awkward. I'm going to leave now." Ferb was so disturbed by what had just happened he decided to go inside and ready for dinner, while Phineas was left to ponder on that seemingly dirty joke.

**The End**

**OK, first off, this was not an intentional crossover with Family Guy, but no matter what I do, I always end up having at least one reference to the show in all of my stories. I just do. So just live with it.**

**Hope you liked it. RXR**!


End file.
